


Family

by xXKris_WritesXx



Series: Harry Potter Centrics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Running Away, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKris_WritesXx/pseuds/xXKris_WritesXx
Summary: A look into Percy's mind during his time away from the Weasleys





	Family

“I thought we were family!” Arthur Weasley says, and his arms are crossed over his chest, a signal Percy can perceive from living with his father for all these years as a sign to stop. 

But Percy can’t stop. Not over something like this.

“Well, I thought that family supported each other!” Percy’s teeth are grit with stubbornness.

“Not in cases like this.”

“ _Cases like this?_ ” His voice rises up an octave. “I got a job assisting Fudge, dad! Not a job as a death eater!”

It’s always a rare instance for the Weasleys to find Percy and their father yelling at each other. They’re the last people in the family to fight each other. When it happens, the whole burrow just knows not to butt in. It sometimes pleases Percy to know that his family isn’t taking their dad’s side, but also hurts him at times like these to know that they aren’t taking his’ either.

Molly steps up, with clear intentions to stop the fight. “Percy! Your father is just trying to look out for you!”

“ _Look out for me?_ He clearly does not want me to take the job at the ministry. A job that, might I add, will get me a step closer in becoming minister for magic!”

Arthur’s shoulders are tense, the way they always are when he’s stressed. “You know it’s not like that! You know Fudge only decided to hire you in order to keep an eye on this family!”

That strikes a chord in Percy. It’s clear his father thinks that the only way he’ll ever get a job in the ministry is if one of the higher-ups want to use him. Bill never go into such an argument over his job and neither did Charlie. It’s times like these when he feels more useless than Fred and George, who can at least make the family laugh even in the most saddest times. He knows that he’s the odd one out of the family.Everyone else automatically knows how to get along with people, but he’s always had his head stuck in a book. His studies have always been top priority, unlike his siblings, who’ve more than often made sure that Percy knew that they thought studying was boring. But studying was all Percy had, and the minute it helped him get a job working with someone with power, his dad automatically assumed that it was all due to Fudge wanting to spy on them. It hurt him to think that his own father didn’t have trust in him.

“You’re an idiot to be running around with Dumbledore and if you continue to, you’ll only go down with him. The ministry’s always been right, and if you and mum want to become traitors and ruin our family’s reputation even more, then I’ll make sure everyone knows that I don’t belong in this family anymore. If you honestly think that I’m only being used by Fudge in order to ‘keep an eye on this family,’ then I’ll go.

“Percy!” His mom yells, trying to stop him from leaving.

But Percy has had enough. Enough of his family who doesn’t take his side in arguments. Enough of his father who doesn’t think he could get into the ministry unless he was being taken advantage of. He grits his teeth and vows to make them see that he’s not just a pompous, stuck-up boy. He’s someone who sticks to his passion of someday becoming minister for magic. 

And so, he runs away. Away from his home and family, in order to chase the one thing that’s always been there to motivate him—his dreams.

-  
The flat Percy has been able to but with his own money is a very quiet place. The silence is deafening there, whereas it would not be at home.

‘No, not home,’ Percy thinks,’Burrow.’ He has decided to sever all ties with his family. Thoughts about them would only hold him back from his work and stop him from reaching his goals.

Still, every time he reminds himself to not think about his family anymore, the silence overtakes his thoughts once more.

-  
A Christmas present from his mum appears and Percy sends it back immediately. He doesn’t need a stupid Weasley sweater. All he’s ever wanted was here parents’ approvals.

-  
_‘Father was right,’_ Percy thinks, staring at Hogwarts from the ministry. _‘Voldemort really has come back.’_

He sneaks straight off to Hogwarts without a second thought, praying to every single god he has ever read about.

_‘Please let them be okay.’_

-  
He drops in in the middle of the Weasley’s discussion—Something about Ginny participating in the war?—and makes eye contact with his family.  
A few seconds pass in complete silence.

Fleur attempts to break the quietness by talking to Lupin. An action Percy is grateful for, for allowing him to think of something to say. 

Tears prick his eyes as he shouts. “I was a fool! I was an idiot, a pompous brat, I was a-, a-”

Fred begins to assist him in completing his speech. “Ministry loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron.”

Percy agrees ad sniffles, all the while grabbing his hand. He hugs his mother, and finally, just finally, glances at his dad and says the words he had been unable to say for the longest time.

“I’m sorry, dad.”

He can see his dad blink once, twice—Were those tears in his eyes?—and finally come up to him and hug him.

Soon enough, everyone is hugging Percy (or at least trying to be close to him in some way).

Percy relishes in the warmth he’s missed for too long.

(Later on he’ll wonder why they ever forgave him so easily, and every time he asks, they’ll give him the same answer, ‘You’re family.’ But for the first time, Percy doesn’t question further. The answer is simply enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first time writing a story like this with multiple time skips. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thanks!


End file.
